There have been many types of animal beds. These beds come in various designs. Some of the designs include beds shaped as different types of animals. Many beds in form of animal designs are made of a cushion material to facilitate animal comfort.
One animal bed U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,065 describes an animal bed that includes an annular bed frame defining an interior chamber. A perforated top wall is supported at its periphery by the bed frame to receive and support the animal above the chamber. The perforated top wall is composed of a non-woven fabric material to provide a hammock like suspension for the animal, and to permit small insects to fall through the top wall. The chamber is dimensioned to provide a space below the top wall sufficient to inhibit the insects from traveling upwardly through the top wall. An insect exterminating composition contained within the chamber receives the falling insects and destroys them.
U.S. Pat. No. d288,970 describes a combined animal bed and housing unit. This design has a bed mat resting on a storage unit. The bed also has a canopy covering the mat. The animal would rest on the mat and would be covered by the canopy.